1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to self-cleaning oven structures and in particular to latching and locking means for use with the door of such oven structures.
2. Description of Background Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,666, Karl H. Erickson discloses a latching mechanism with a temperature-responsive blocking device. The device includes a blocking member which is rotated into blocking relation with a latch to prevent movement of the latch to an unlatched position when a sensed temperature is exceeded.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,589 of Howard E. Watson, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, structure for locking a latching mechanism is provided for controlling the opening of a range door so as to prevent opening thereof when the oven cavity is at a preselected high temperature.